Sherlock's birthday party
by mynameisaddie
Summary: John and Mary organise a small gathering for Sherlock, but as usual things don't run smoothly.


John looked out of the shrouded window of 221b, Sherlock was expected back at any moment and John didn't want the big surprise being ruined. Sherlock liked to pretend that he didn't like a fuss being made about him but deep down everyone knew that he liked quite the opposite. As today marked the day of Sherlock's birth along with him managing to find someone to put up with his inhuman habits (yes that's right Sherlock Holmes has found himself a girlfriend), John decided to throw him a small gathering at the flat they once shared together. Mrs Hudson was perched carefully on the arm of Sherlock's chair, being extra careful not to move anything as he hated people touching his belongings. "I still can't believe he's found himself a girlfriend, I mean Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes?! I always thought you and him were a couple John, you were perfect for each other!" Mrs Hudson made these remarks and John willingly ignored them as Mary looked on with an appreciative smirk across her face.

Everyone in the flat was silent as John gave the sign that Sherlock had entered the building. "Mrs Hudson?! Mrs Hudson I require tea and not to be disturbed for a long while!" Sherlock proclaimed as he climbed the stairs in a manner that can only be compared to as childlike. Mrs Hudson mumbled something indescribable under her breath in disappointment. Silence fell in the flat as two voices were heard climbing the stairs and giggling to each other, it was thought near impossible for Sherlock to have feelings for anyone let alone a woman.

As the door flung open and everybody bellowed "Happy Birthday Sherlock!" Everybody's eyes were glued to the woman that stood by his side, clung to his arm, it was clear that she had never visited the flat before. Everybody at the party began to mumble and whisper to each other, the main topic being the new woman in the room. Her hair flowing across her front, dark brown in colour and appeared soft to the touch. Her eyes looked soft and gentle, she appeared approachable. Her loose knit jumper hung off of her as if it didn't belong to her. The woman turned and spoke to Sherlock "erm wh-what's this?" She stuttered as she spoke, this was unbelievable. Everyone stared In pure amazement, the woman Sherlock had brought home had the same features as Molly, who was also in the room and suddenly appeared even more awkward than ever before.

Everyone stared at Sherlock's woman and then glanced back at Molly, this party was meant to be about Sherlock not Molly but somehow in this short moment everyone's minds were stuck on Molly. "What's everyone looking at?! Is there something on my face? My coat? Oh god it's my coat isn't i?!" Sherlock had been silent until now, in fact John was startled at how long he had managed to keep his big mouth shut considering the awkwardness of the situation. Mary broke the ice by asking if everyone wanted champagne, to which most people decided to ignore her probably due to shock.

Once everyone started mingling amongst each other Mary decided to consult Molly who stood alone in the corner. Mary knew that Sherlock had unknowingly upset his dear friend Molly and she had to check that she was okay. Standing alone facing the kitchen, Molly had a single tear running down her cheek and her hands were trembling. The high functioning sociopath that she had once loved just a little too much, was moving on with a woman that could pass as her twin. Mary carefully placed an arm around Molly and embraced her showing that she understood her pain, Molly wiped away the tear, shook her arms out and calmly said "right let's get on with this then shall we?

She faked a smile as she walked across the room to congratulate the great detective on growing older, Sherlock noticed the tear stain on Molly's cheek and then noticed how glossy her eyes were. He deduced that she had been crying, and he decided not to mention it as for once he didn't want to embarrass her. Somehow he could sense that this was his fault, although he was too obnoxious to realise how yet. Mary gave John a look as if to say "sort your best friend out or I will" and he hastily made his way over to greet Sherlock, who could deduct that John was a bit on edge and suggested "why don't you apply a nicotine patch? They're in the cupboard by the fridge". "No Sherlock, I need to talk to you about erm...a erm...a case that has arisen...yeah a case that someone contacted me about"

It was fairly obvious that John was lying, however the woman decided to unhinge herself from Sherlock just in case. Sherlock was escorted through to John's old room and he then proceeded to say "I don't know why you've done this but do you know what's wrong with Molly? She looks dreadfully upset, what have I done this time? Was it something I said?" "Sherlock calm down! That's what I need to talk to you about, well not that Molly, your Molly." John responded with a sense of doubt in his voice, he could also sense that Sherlock was completely clueless as to who "his Molly" was. "Who's my Molly? My girlfriend's name is Madeline, she's a chemistry graduate and is possibly quite extraordinary" Sherlock retorted with a blunt and snappy comment, much to John's surprise. "Sherlock you absolute cock you do realise you have found someone completely identical to the one person who means the most to you?! You realise that person is now completely heartbroken and will probably never talk to you properly again?!" John let everything slip out, he held nothing back. Sherlock had been completely stupid and he needed to know it. "But John you're still talking to me?" Sherlock proclaimed with a half faked smile spread across his perfect little face. He was being his usual self and it wouldn't be surprising if he knew what was happening and he was just playing them all.

The two men made their way back to the party and as Sherlock entered the room he noticed Molly standing by the window, glaring out onto the passing traffic and people laughing; a happy couple wandered aimlessly on the footpath below, tripping over each other's feet with giddiness. Molly sniggered to herself and Sherlock stood in the doorway admiring the innocent woman that he had once fallen so deeply in love with that he had to fake his own death to avoid making a fool out of himself (not quite but we can all guess that was partly the reason).

Mary caught Sherlock admiring Molly and then glanced at John and gave him a sly thumbs up, John felt proud, his wife had asked him to carry out a task and he had done so with succession. John always felt proud when he'd impressed Mary, it was as if he was still trying to win her (even though they had been married for over a year now).

Madeleine was sitting by herself in Sherlock's armchair - he glanced over and deep hatred was building in the pit of his stomach, NO ONE sat in his chair. He walked over to her; greeting the few guests with an obnoxious smile so that they could all tell he hated it so, Madeleine knew something was wrong with her "boyfriend" from the stern look she just received from him. She wasn't sure whether the look was directed at her or whether it was a result of a previous discussion. Sherlock knew who the look was for and couldn't understand why she wasn't moving, "Oh bloody hell she has her shoes on it too" the detective exclaimed under his breath. "What's up Sherls? You look annoyed?" Madeleine said this in an innocent way, even though she wasn't to know what she'd done wrong. "Can I have a word outside please? Just quickly." Sherlock led the way out of the flat and out onto the street without realising that everyone in the flat would now play witness to the forthcoming events. "I'm sorry Madeleine but I don't think I am ready for a relationsh-" she cut him off quite abrubtly. "Oh Sherly you think I would be so stupid to not realise what's going on? I am fully aware that you are the detective who never loves, you never have done and never will. I'm glad you've done this actually, I was just DYING to get out of that stingy old flat" A noise could be heard directly above them, Sherlock assumed it to be Mrs Hudson being her usual defence self about her precious house, quite rightly so.

There was something in the way that Madeleine said this that scared Sherlock, although it seemed like a typical way of reversing the break up so that she doesn't appear hurt it reminded him of an old friend a little bit too much.

Madeleine slipped a business card into Sherlock's coat pocket as she walked off to signal a taxi, "if you ever need a hand solving the next crime, the source of it is on the other end of that phone line". And with that she disappeared into a taxi, hopefully not to be seen by any of the residents of 221b ever again... Sherlock made his way back to the party, still bemused by Madeleine's final statement.

Molly still remained on her lonesome, they locked eyes temporarily which caused Sherlock's heart to flutter, a feeling that he has never experienced before. Mary walked behind Sherlock and nudged him forward with her elbow (knowing the height and strength of him it was a risk she was willing to take). Sherlock edged towards Molly, who was now standing in the doorway to the flat contmeplating whether to sit on the rotting wooden stairs where in her opinion she would be out of the way. Sherlock decided to stop himself from being arrogant and selfish and asked Molly how she was, "what? Oh i'm fine don't worry about me... I should be asking how you are, you've just experienced heartbreak..."

Sherlock was unsure what to say in response so he sniggered with a half smile on his face. Molly adored that smile and her face showed that a bit too much, she bit her lip and stared at the ground disappointed with herself for letting him see her enjoy his appearance, he was already smug enough as it was. "You don't have to hide your face, it's only me Molly. Why is it so hard for us to talk with ease? We've been through so much together that by now it should be simple for us to communcate with each other but neither of us can manage it and that saddens me more than I show." Molly was amazed at the way that the consulting detective managed to share his feelings with her, it's only taken a good a few years but she's finally got there and she felt proud of him.

Molly looked up at Sherlock's crisp face, his cheekbones so sharp they could cut glass, she stared into his eyes and stared a bit too hard as she found herself not being able to look away. She had only dreamt of this moment so she secretly pinched herself to prove she was actually awake, yep she was definitely awake. Just as Molly thought her and Sherlock were about to connect, Lestrade stumbled out of the flat and glanced at Molly before making his way down the steep stairs. "That'll hurt in the morning" Molly joked with Sherlock. They both looked at each other again, they had both edged closer at some point and now you could barely fit a book between them. This was partly new to Sherlock and his palms grew sweaty from nerves. He delicately placed his hand on Molly's cheek, using his thumb to rub over her smooth complexion. Molly was almost trembling from nerves and Sherlock could feel it. He tilted his head to the side and Molly lifted herself up onto her toes. Their lips just about touched. Sherlock used his other arm to bring Molly closer towards him, lifting her upwards ever so slightly. He kissed her again, this time their lips touched delicately but only for short moment as Molly wrapped her arm around Sherlock he seemes to see it as an encouragement. They began kissing fully now, Molly nipped Sherlock's bottom lip with her teeth ever so slightly and he pulled her in even closer. They both got so caught up in their first intimate moment together that they were oblivious to the people that were now surrounding them. Mary was standing on the edge of the group with a wide grin on her face, a grin that she was proud of.


End file.
